


From the Bottom of my Heart (Pun Intended)

by derekstilinskw



Series: Howling For You [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, De-Aged Derek, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Eventual Fluff, Feels, First Fuck Also, First Kiss, Fun Sexy and Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Most Toppest Bottom Derek Hale, Obvious Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Underage Sex, Young Derek, bottom!Derek, important, morning fluff, porn with a little plot, yes there will be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskw/pseuds/derekstilinskw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>     Stiles was breathless — Your old you loved to do that to me too…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>     —   Do what?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>     —   Pin me against the wall, or the steering wheel...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>     —   Did he do that naked?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>     —   No — `Not that I didn’t want him to’, he completed in his mind.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>     —   Well, than he didn’t know what he was missing.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles should learn not to call Derek "<i>little<i></i></i>"<br/>He says <i>fuck his life<i></i></i> a lot, so Derek does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom of my Heart (Pun Intended)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after I invented a promp for tumblr. Let your comments down for me to know if I did something right ;)
> 
> Btw, here is the list of the songs to listen to while reading this  
> 1\. Beggin - Macdon  
> 2\. The Big Bang - Rock Mafia  
> 3\. Crave You - Flight Facilities  
> 4\. Howlin' For You - The Black Keys  
> 5\. Hurricane - Panic! At the Disco  
> 6\. And at the end PLEASE LISTEN TO Wonderwall - Oasis
> 
> Enjoy

They were walking through the hallway and Stiles knew that this could be his last chance of swinging away from the problem that was his attraction for Derek. Though the guy was years younger and less brawny, his aura was the same. The way his arms were always strong and secure and ready to grab anything from miles of distance, the way his chest was braised like a lion instead of a wolf and that self confidence that was his company anywhere he was… So yep, same deadly bad attraction as before. Thinking that a younger self would make you less gay near him? Nope. He still wanted to climb the man, the boy, whatever the fuck he was like a tree. Yuppie. _Oh, fuck his life. ___  
— So, big guy, that is not so big anymore hamn — He slid an arm around the guy’s shoulders and Derek’s frown was worse than before. — What’s gonna be the first step into this new teenage world hun? Buy some new leather jacket, one that fits your less developed muscles anyway  
— Stiles, shut up! — The guy was getting cranky  
— Or make some new friends and I have to say buddy, with that little face of yours…  
— Can you stop with the ‘little’ everything?  
— Oh wow, you’re bothering that you became little? — Stiles laugh even though he knew that was the exactly wrong thing to do, anyway, when in his life he did the right and appropriate thing again?  
— Don’t you dare finish…  
At that point they were already near Stiles bedroom so he figured he’d be safe at his own property, I mean, not that this would’ve stop old Derek from pinning him against walls or crashing into the place or smacking his head against his own, his own freaking steering wheel but new Derek was a little bit more comprehensive, right? He was lighter, he had a good sense of humor and maybe, even maybe he could crack a joke. He still was the only one who didn’t put up with Stiles shit, so he didn’t know how he thought he would get along with this one. _Oh, fuck his life ___.  
— What? Think your sweet little dick may have shrunk more?  
His head was immediately pressed against the wood wall as soon as he was able to close it. Derek’s hand was through his hair and he never felt so glad for letting his hair grow. He felt the hot breath in the nape of his neck and left out a good sigh between his teeth.

— Is that all? C’mon big guy, what do you have?  
Derek pressed his hard body and Stiles could feel his strong chest, the hard thighs but most of all, nested against his ass, something hard and hot was pressing in. As fast as he pushed the boy, he pushed himself back in a rush.  
— If you say one word, we’re going to that bed and I’ll fuck you. — Derek threaded, but somehow his voice was hoarse and deep and that made Stiles shiver, he was not, no way, absolutely not, not in a lifetime, ever backing up from someone’s threat, especially of a threat from Derek’s sex voice. _Oh man, fuck his life. ___  
— Okay, let me get the condoms. — Was this happening? Actually happening? Derek looked confused but he didn’t say a word so Stiles took that as an encouragement.  
— And you… Don’t move — Stiles ordered, pointing at Derek’s lovely but yet animalistic figure, oh boy, he would do so many things, inappropriate things, things that if his dad knew about he’d be locked in a cell of jail until the end of his life, or at least until he turn eighteen, with that hot body in a green tee. Man, he wasn’t recognizing himself, I mean, he was always horny all the time and shit but this time he wasn’t horny, he was melting and needy as never. Derek needed to cooperate.  
He left to the hallway. Wait, when during the whole time they knew each other, Derek did something he asked him to? He was no longer there, oh crap. In a rush he got back to the room.  
— DON’T… — The boy was still standing there with the same confused look in his features. — Thought you…  
Apparently, new or old or whatever Derek, could do it. So he made his way to the bathroom again.

All the confidence he was trying to put together was on the floor the moment he arrived in the bedroom. Derek was leaning against the window when Stiles came in, his hands in his pockets, trying not to wave or gesticulate in a very desperate way.  
— Hey, so hmm, are you going to hun, do the thing you said we we’re going to do or did you just say that thing to try to threat me and thought that I was not taking you serious the moment you say that we were going to do that thing?  
Derek turned around to look at his face, his expression was a total frown but in his eyes, amusement was reflected.  
— Was that a question?  
— Hmm, yes?  
He scratched his neck and at the moment his hands were out of his pockets, the condom was at the floor.  
— Oh fuck.  
— So… — Derek started, and for the first time he was very, very amused, like he was enjoying seeing Stiles embarrassed like that. — Is this yours?  
— YES! No? Yours or mine? Of whom do you want it to be?  
Derek shared a laugh and Stiles frowned.  
— I don’t need that. — The condom was on the other side of the room in a second.  
— So why did you make me get it?  
— I didn’t, you who said it and was outside the door before I could have a moment to think about it.  
— Oh my god, you are so Derek.  
— Oh yeah? So tell me again — He stepped closer to the boy in plaid. — How am I?  
— Unbearable, rude, self important, a downer, no sense of humor, poor conversationalist, hard…  
Derek came for him and at a second he was pinned against the wall… again, _oh fuck his life. ___  
— I am hard? — His voice was low.  
— Yeah… — Stiles was breathless — Your old you loved to do that to me too…  
— Do what?  
— Pin me against the wall, or the steering wheel...  
— Did he do that naked?  
— No — `Not that I didn’t want him to’, he completed in his mind.  
— Well, than he didn’t know what he was missing.  
His mouth was a complete attack against Stiles’, it was rough and slickly and everything he could ask for. He felt the guy’s lips travel through his in a real slow motion, pressing hard and slow. Derek growled and Stiles let his lips pop open. Stiles was pressed against Derek’s body and he could have every sensation of the muscled arms while his hands were buried in it, he slowly made his way of Derek against his palms, started with the arms, a little hairy and soft. Than his back, that was craved by God, himself, no big deal, only they were like the back of a Greek God, everything was in the right place, he could fell every distinct part since his lower back to his shoulders and without noticing, his hands were inside the men’s shirt, of course he was less beefy than his old self but he was still Derek and his skin still burned Stiles from inside out. His stomach was such a mess and Derek wasn’t making it better while his mouth traced Stiles’.  
— Stiles — Was more like a grunt from Derek’s throat but it made Stiles float with the feeling of being wanted, being cherished.  
It was his cue; he slipped his hands inside the man’s pants and had a sample of his ass. Jesus Christ, how the hell did he end up with Derek’s ass in his hands? The first squeeze and Derek left out a moan and unconsciously impelled their bodies together. Oh crap, okay. One single kiss and Stiles was growing bigger and harder and he could swear his briefs were slicked.  
So his tongue was inside Derek’s mouth, looking, searching, finding every single little spot that made both of them go crazy. Stiles wanted to breathe, but he wouldn’t change the heat and wet from the man’s mouth for nothing in this world. How that mouth, that fucking mouth could feel with Stiles cock inside, that was a whole other thing.  
He squeezed Derek’s ass one more time and that was enough. Derek took him in his arms, hardly because they were almost the same height, but easily with his extra force, nice part of having sex with a supernatural person, yey.  
Instead of throwing Stiles on the mattress, Derek sat down with him on his lap and let himself fall against the pillows, Stiles fell with him, no more straight in his body to pretend like he wasn’t dying to get to the point.  
Stiles dick was slicking precome inside his pants and that made him think `why the hell are we still dressed again?’. Derek must have thought the same thing, because his hands were already ripping off Stiles’ plaid easily and in desperation he did the same with his tee.  
— What the fuck, man, that was my favorite…  
He was shushed by the other’s mouth and it was okay, but his pants though, he made sure that he was the one to take it out. He sat on Derek’s lap, undid his belt and lifted his hips to slide his jeans out of his legs. Derek was looking at everything like he was hypnotized and his mouth was open in a little `o’. It was not adorable, not at all.  
But then, Stiles saw the man struggling to take off his black v-neck and couldn’t help but react the same way, but Stiles touched; not Derek’s perfect torso or every single line of his belly he wanted to lick, but his own dick. Through the black briefs, Stiles was slickly in precome and hard as a rock, oh well, _fuck_. He ducked to put his mouth in the sweet spot in Derek’s abs, the little volume a little bit above his belly button and he couldn’t help himself while his tongue darted out to lick a little stripe. Jesus, Derek tasted like skin and clean sweat and soap and fucking hell, something spicy and it was the most delicious mix Stiles ever had. So he continued, licking every single twist in the men abs and kissing his nipple slowly, when he sucked for the first time the little pink spot, he looked up to see Derek’s eyes in a total black, his pupils were dilated and he couldn’t see any color. _Fuck._ That was it.  
He was shoved down on his belly and his head was buried against the pillow as Derek stood on top of him. Fuck, he wanted to be fucked so much he couldn’t think, but he had never done that before. _Oh, fuck his life. ___  
Derek rubbed every single muscle and skin piece he could find on Stiles back and he thought he was going to die, but them Derek slid his underwear down and took two full hands of Stiles ass and _MAN!_ Who knew that could be so good. Stiles shared a moan and then his butt was high in the air while Derek opened and blew air into his pink hole. A shiver went through Stiles spine as Derek put the soft and slickly mouth against his hole, oh man. He kissed and ate Stiles out until he was way out of his normal senses, when his tongue licked him, Stiles thought he might come untouched, just from that, it was too much, too good. He made a circle with his hot tongue and Derek moaned like Stiles was the most delicious thing he has ever had. _Holy fuck. ___  
But then, it was all over, Derek’s mouth wasn’t anywhere near Stiles and he was disappointed, what the fuck?  
Derek’s briefs were out and something hot and hard as a diamond toured the curve of his ass. Derek was wet, Stiles didn’t know from where, have him spread lube in his cock? He wouldn’t complain though, that was amazing.  
— Stiles… Your ass is so unbelievable — Derek’s voice was against his ear now, his tongue darting out to lick the curves of it and Stiles shivered even more. His dick was buried into the mattress and he needed friction. — I’ve been wanting to eat you out since the first time I saw you waking around… — He kissed under Stiles’ ear. — But then I thought better and my dick would fit so perfectly here.  
Derek’s cock was rubbing against spots Stiles do not even know he had. And he was going nuts. Then it was near Stiles balls and he swerve against Derek’s body. Derek held him down by his wrist and started to rub his dick in that sweet spot again and again, doing Stiles’ curve and getting back and rubbing and jerking and Stiles’ body wasn’t his anymore, it was Derek, he was going to die if Derek didn’t stopped.  
— Oh fuck, Derek, oh fuck, this is, Jesus, I can’t…  
Derek held him all against him.  
— Love to have you like that, so hungry for my cock, so sweet and needy — It was so weird that the man’s voice didn’t sound that young anymore; it was like Derek has gained a few years by doing Stiles, oh well. His voice was enough for Stiles to think he was going to come. — But not today.  
And everything stopped. WHAT?!  
— What the fuck, Derek? — Stiles was trying to get up but Derek kept him still.  
— How long until your dad gets home?  
— He won’t be home until tomorrow morning, now can you please get back to the sex part and needy and else?  
— I told you, you weren’t coming like that today. — His mouth was in Stiles nape of the neck and he moaned.  
— The fuck?! Then how… — Derek sucked a hickey, oh Jesus — How am I coming?  
— Inside of me. I want everything of you inside. — Stiles cock got harder than he’d ever think it could be possible. — Your dick, your come, I want you to make me yours.  
— Is that it big boy? — Stiles voice wasn’t confidence or cocky how he expected it to be, it was even needier.  
— Yes!  
And in a quick motion Stiles was on his back and looking at Derek’s amazing figure, the only thing was that he wasn’t Derek anymore, no, that was his Derek, not the de-aged one, that was his big bad fucking wolf. He couldn’t help his impulses as he felt Derek realize the same thing and he was kissing him. Desperate, hungry, like his life was depending on it.  
— I’m afraid though — They were connected, Derek’s legs spread on both sides of Stiles thighs. Mouths glued. — That I’ll need your fingers first.  
— That won’t be a problem.  
And Derek fell on his fists on the sides of Stiles pillow as the boy pressed one of his long fingers against Derek’s little hole.  
— Stiles… Oh fuck.  
Yeah, Stiles felt that too, the man was perfect even here and he was a little bit slickly also, how…  
— The table… lube…  
Oh, of course, Stiles opened the bottle with his teeth while Derek slid his nose through his cheeks and it was hard to concentrate, okay?  
His fingers were ready so he pressed Derek once more, now hot and luscious and the big man on the top of him moaned. As he was trying to slide his first finger inside him, the other one seemed to have lost the control of his hips and was trying to fuck himself on Stiles fingers, if that wasn’t the best feeling of the world, he would never know what it was. He slid inside Derek and fuck, the man was so hot and he got used really fast to Stiles’ finger. The second followed and every single thrust was a different kind of feeling, growing inside the boy while the other one moaned his name.  
He scissored Derek’s hole and made him open and ready and at this point, with four fingers in, the man was literally begging for it.  
— Oh, god, Stiles, fuck me, now, I need, I need….  
— Okay, big guy — His voice was so raw he didn’t recognized himself at first. — I got you. I’m ready and so are you.  
Derek got himself up enough that he was on Stiles lap again and rubbed their cocks together once more.  
Fuck, Stiles was more than ready for an orgasm and that feeling, the best one in the world he talked about, well, he had discovered a new one, the best feeling of all planets: Derek’s tight little hole swallowing him down slowly. Derek was so slickly, ready, hot and coming down on Stiles cock with such amazing moans and his name slipping out of his mouth would hunt Stiles dreams forever. He would never forget this feeling, Derek with his head bent down, he was inside him but somehow, he was the one who felt whole.

— Stiles, your dick… So big, so perfect, filling me completely.  
Stiles moaned for that and when Derek finally hit his balls with his hips, he lost control.  
— Oh fuck, Derek, ride me, c’mon, now, I need you to ride my cock, like I own you, like you were mine.  
Derek ducked down to look him at the eye and his eyes were black again, filled with lust and arousal.  
— I. Am. Yours. I’ve always been. — He said really close to Stiles face and could only be a dream, well, Stiles wasn’t waking up so soon. Oh, fuck his life.  
Derek’s hips started to torture him then, riding and swallowing and doing impossible feelings grow into Stiles chest and, well, balls.  
He knew the exact moment he found Derek’s prostate with his cock, because he trembled so hard Stiles wanted to do it again, not only because the tremble nearly throw him into his orgasm, but that made Derek howl, load and needy, and he needed to satisfact his man, in every possible way.  
So his hips were in sync with Derek’s and we couldn’t be more happy, or full, or stuffed, even though, his penis that was inside Derek, not the other way around. His dick started to get harder and he could feel his orgasm building inside himself.  
— Derek, fuck, you are so tight, I can’t  
— Come – Derek’s voice was almost a desperate whisper — inside me, now.  
Of course Derek would be the toppest bottom ever, but he obeyed; he filled Derek with his come, all of him, hot and sputtering inside his man.  
Derek rode him through his orgasm and came too, moaning Stiles name as a prayer. So he plummeted into Stiles chest.  
They both waited together, Derek was listening to Stiles heart to calm himself and after a few moments they could look at each other in the eye and Stiles couldn’t help but touch Derek’s face, his normal face, that face that was frowny all the time but that right now, he figured that could also have a expression that looked a lot like `in love’.  
They didn’t say anything, they just held onto each other as a saving board, and that way they slept: Derek buried into Stiles’ chest and Stiles stroking Derek’s beard really slow.  
Well, until next morning when a shout woke them up.  
— WHAT THE FUCK, STILES? — The Sheriff was looking to the scene from the door. Oh god… _Well, fuck his life. ___


End file.
